Pirate King
by Lilagirl
Summary: The last pirate on earth revisits her past as she is led to her death. Oneshot!


This idea rammed into my brain at super speed so I had to act on it x3

Review and be loved!

* * *

I am the last remaining pirate alive in this world. 

I sit in this cell and look back on my memories, waiting for the Navy to come and take me to the gallows. My death will be like no other. I have seen many people arriving by boat and carriage just to watch me die. I ponder if they get some enjoyment out of people dying. I for one have never enjoyed killing.

I hear a door creaking open and know it's time. Navy men are lining up in front of my cell, they're taking no chances of me escaping. They needn't worry. I have no plans of escaping. Welcoming death is the only thing I have left.

"Come along pirate." The Privateer spats.

I see the disgust in his eyes and smirk, for I was once like him. I looked upon pirates with disgust and fear. That was before I met _him_. They walk me out of my cell and I begin to sing, they don't care.

"_Yo ho haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho thieves and beggars, never shall we die._"

I begin to see images of my past. Of the people I loved and of the people who have died before me. First I see my mother and father, smiling at me as I walk past them. I watch as they drift away and I see how they died. My mother from an illness, my father by Cutler Beckett.

"_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in bones. The sea be ours and by the powers where we will roam._"

James Norrington walks into my line of site but not in those ridiculous Navy clothes. I see him for what he was, a good friend and a pirate, in his rugged clothes and dirt stained hair. I see a hole in his gut and think of the kiss he gave me before he died, to save me.

Gibbs, Marty and Cotton smile at me while I sing. They were the last three remaining crew men who stuck by me and my husband, loyal to the very end. Ropes swing from above them, a reminder of how they died. I wonder if they died on the same platform that I am about to die on.

"_Yo ho haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho thieves and beggars, never shall we die._"

I see Pintel and Ragetti sitting on a barrel. They wave at me and I resist the urge to wave back, however I do smile as I sing louder. Those two became my friends after a while and they were fiercely protective of me. Bullet holes in their heads make me remember the night the Navy cornered them. They died while trying to protect me and my son.

"_Some men have died and some are alive, and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay, we lay to Fiddlers Green._"

With a flourished bow Captain Barbossa allows me to sweep by him. He was another loyal friend and I resist laughing when I remember all the times I had to make him and my husband stop fighting. He stopped trying to steal the _Pearl_ when we all commandeered a ship called the _Gloria_ for his birthday. I hold back a grimace as he looks up and I see the slice in his neck.

"_Yo ho haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho thieves and beggars, never shall we die._"

I was surprised to see Davy Jones and his lover Calypso bow to me as I pass. Davy Jones was a legend and as much as I hated him I was awed that I actually met him. Calypso was a friend, and ally, in her days. I was glad to see her. Water dripped from them both while I knew I was going to join them in the after life.

I was again surprised when I saw Cutler Beckett scowling at me. He was on fire but not burning somehow, some sort of trick of the after life. I felt triumph while walking past him. He was the first real enemy I had ever beaten.

"_The bell has been raised from it's watery grave, do you hear it's sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head to the squall and turn your sail toward home._"

I was led onto the wooden platform. Looking around at all the people I smirked when I heard all they're hushed conversations. I was a legend in my own right and I knew it. The executioner didn't seem to think so though. I wondered if he was the same one who hung Gibbs, Marty and Cotton. Spatting at his feet I couldn't help but think of the man who I loved, and the other man who loved me.

Blinking into the sunlight I saw Will, sitting on the battlement wall, watching me with soft eyes. He was always my friend and he loved me. I loved him but not they way he wanted me to. We stayed friends, best friends, through everything. I trusted him more then anyone and I loved him dearly. I cried for days after he died, both times. A gaping hole in his chest reminded me where his heart should have been, but the Navy had stabbed it. I couldn't protect it as well as I had hoped.

"_Yo ho haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho thieves and beggars, never shall we die._"

A silver gleam caught my eye. My son was watching in the shadows. He was the spitting image of his father. Black dreadlocks and his fathers old red bandanna, with his fathers sword and compass hanging on his waist. I had told him not to watch and I knew he was going to turn away once I was hanged. Tears streamed down both our faces and I saw him go for his sword but I shook my head as subtly as I could. I couldn't let him die, not as young as he was. He was only in his twenties. Jack the monkey sat on his shoulder and I was briefly comforted to know that at least something would never die.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me._"

My dying wish had been to see the _Pearl_ once again. And I did. There she sat in the harbor, where I could clearly see it, and the man I loved at the helm of her. Jack Sparrow smiled at me and was suddenly beside me. His tanned hand found mine but no one else could see it.

The love I had for Jack was stronger and deeper then the love i'd ever had for anyone. We understood each other to a scary level and we always knew each others thoughts. It was as if Calypso herself had brought us together, which I wouldn't be surprised to find out she did. A sadness like no other creeped on me as I saw the multiple gun wounds on Jack's body. He had truly sacrificed himself to save me and William. I blinked and the _Black Pearl_ was in flames.

"_Strength Lizzie, that's wha' it comes down to_." I heard him whisper.

Smiling I allowed the rope to come around my neck. I grasped Jack's hand tighter while my son, William Weatherby Sparrow, gazed on. I saw him turn away and sob. He would survive, as a reminder to everyone that pirates did not die. Happy thoughts of him and the years I had to teach him filled my head.

Everyone one of my past ally's, and enemies, gathered in front of me. They climbed up to the platform and each stood beside me. I thought I heard gasps but that could be because the floor gave out from under-neath of me. Perhaps they had seen the pirates of old while I fell.

Pirate king Elizabeth Sparrow-Swann exhaled her last breath and with that, the last pirate on earth went with it.

"_A pirates_ _life for me..._"

* * *

I blinked and was suddenly on a sandy beach. I recognized it as the island Barbossa marooned Jack and I on. Everyone was gathered around me, for some reason I was on my back on the ground, and when I opened my eyes they smiled. Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa, Norrington, Will and then finally Jack. 

"_Welcome home luv._" Jack whispered with his hand still around mine. I kissed him and felt the bliss I had missed for so long. No longer did I feel pain, or sadness, or remorse. I had no scars aligning my body and no one else did.

I hugged everyone, Will the tightest, then walked along the beach with Jack. With a flourish Jack led me onto the Black Pearl and I felt at home once again. I saw everyone gather onto the ship and with them I felt my happiness bubbling. There was a whole ocean in the after life now to plunder and roam, and I was going to discover it all.

I was the last pirate on earth, and I am now the last pirate to enter the after life. And i'm damn proud of it.

* * *

So? Like it? Hate it? 

Review it and tell me!  
\/


End file.
